La última noche en La Madriguera
by DianaPotterWeasley
Summary: Noche del cumpleaños 17 de Harry, lo que lo había tenido dando vueltas como un desesperado en la cama era ese beso, su regalo de cumpleaños, no podía dejar de pensar en ella por más que lo intentara... quería unos minutos, tal vez unas horas más con ella y escapar de la realidad, solo con ella… / M por situaciones específicas, sino tienes edad o no te gustan, mejor no lo leas :)


Este es mi primer Fic, lo tenía en mi cabeza hace ya varios años pero no me animaba a publicarla, espero que les guste...

**La última noche en La Madriguera**

Una noche cierta pelirroja se encontraba en la sala de la Madriguera muy cómodamente en un sofá lo suficientemente amplio como para poder estirarse en él, llevaba su pijama de seda que le habían regalado el Sr. Y la Sra. Delacour como cortesía al llegar, era una pijama de seda rosa muy fina, un short y una camisa de tirillas delgadas y que dibujaba su figura de una forma muy agradable y sensual, con escote en V y encaje en los bordes del mismo, perfecto para las noches del verano, pero esta noche inusual, se encontraba haciendo un clima muy fresco por lo cual frente a ella la chimenea crepitaba con unas llamas que semejaban su ardiente cabellera, con una manta sobre sus piernas y acuclillada, pensaba en lo que había sucedido durante ese día… No podía dejar de pensar en Harry y su regalo de cumpleaños.

Es verdad que no se habían hablado desde que él había terminado su relación con ella, pero eso no significaba que ella lo quisiera menos, especialmente ese día en el cual él dejó claro que aún sentía lo mismo por ella, solamente recordar ese beso le ponía la piel de gallina…

Vamos Ginevra! Tienes que ser fuerte! – Se decía - No puedes dejarte vencer en estos momentos, él ha tomado su decisión y _por ahora_ tú no estás en ella, porque es por ahora, verdad?, Merlin! No puedo dejar de pensar en su regalo de cumpleaños… Es más que claro que todavía me quiere, lo pude sentir, sus manos en mi cintura, la sensación de sus labios… Oh! sus labios que me hacen no querer otra cosa, todo de él me hace suspirar de una manera que sólo él conoce, y es que solamente con él he tenido esa sensación, esa extraña sensación que me hace querer más, sentirlo cerca, tocarlo, besarlo, tenerlo para mi sola… ah pero está el pequeño problema: _él rompió contigo!_, y estoy tan segura como de que mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley que él no cambiará de opinión, no hasta que todo termine, pero… Y qué si no regresa?... No! No debes pensar en eso! Si sólo pudiera estar un momento realmente a solas con él, (lamento) si sólo el entrometido de mi hermano hubiera dejado su nariz fuera de esto… Quién sabe?

Ginny tenía todo esto en su mente y estaba tan distraída en el hilo de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que era observada por unos ojos verdes, Harry se había desvelado esa noche y cómo no, ese día habían pasado bastantes cosas que lo habían dejado un tanto abrumado, entre ellas su mayoría de edad: el hecho de poder usar magia a su antojo en un lugar que no fuera Hogwarts era grandioso, se sentía bien; también estuvo la visita del ministro y los misteriosos legados de Dumbledore y aunque esto le dejaba mucho que pensar, lo que lo había tenido dando vueltas como un desesperado en la cama era ese beso, su regalo de cumpleaños, no podía dejar de pensar en ella por más que lo intentara y al igual que Ginny lamentaba la interrupción por parte de su amigo, quería unos minutos, tal vez unas horas más con ella y escapar de la realidad, solo con ella…

No puedo! – Se reprendía - No puedo estar con ella en este momento, _no lo hagas más difícil!, _se ve tan tranquila allí donde está, pero tiene que saberlo, no quiero irme sin poder hablar con ella, sin dejar las cosas claras, ese beso… y lo que me hizo sentir, no sé cómo explicarlo, no sé qué sucedió pero lo quería todo de ella, con ella… Qué sentirá ella?... Tengo que saberlo!...

Harry!

Harry sobresaltado se quedó observándola, finalmente se había percatado de su presencia

Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Ginny

Hmmm eso debería preguntarte yo a ti- dijo Harry mirándola con una media sonrisa

La verdad no podía dormir- Dijo ella sonrojándose ante la sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba

Si, yo tampoco…- Dijo Harry acercándose al sofá y sentándose al otro lado, subiendo también sus piernas.

Día ajetreado el de hoy no?- Dijo Ginny tanteando el terreno

Inusual, diría yo… - Dijo Harry sinceramente

Si… inusual- Dijo Ginny mirando el fuego una vez más – Me imagino que la visita del ministro ha abarcado tu mente desde que vino verdad?

En parte- Dijo Harry armándose de valor, era ahora o nunca; en ese momento Ginny volteó a mirarlo- Ginny la verdad es que he pensado mucho acerca de lo que sucedió en tu habitación hoy…

Oh, ya veo.. No te gusto?- Dijo Ginny aunque sabía la respuesta a eso, sin embargo aguantó la respiración unos segundos

No es eso… Es solo que… -Dijo Harry dudando

No te preocupes Harry, te entiendo, como te dije solamente quería que me recordaras de alguna forma especial- Dijo Ginny un poco abochornada

Y lo entendí pero, Ginny no podemos, sabes bien que no es que no quiera- _Esto no está funcionando, qué estoy diciendo? Vamos Potter!- _ Ginny…

Harry… No lo arruines por favor, Podrías relajarte un rato conmigo? Sólo esta noche, que te parece?- Harry la mira y le sonríe, Cómo lo entendía esa mujer…

Ok… entonces- Dijo Harry sonriendo alzando sus cejas en señal de expectación

Entonces- Dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a Harry al otro lado del sillón acomodándose a su lado, puso su cabeza en su hombro y él pasó su brazo por detrás de sus hombros

Te he extrañado tanto- Empezó Harry

Lo sé, tú también me haces mucha falta- Dijo Ginny con el corazón a mil

Sabes que te quiero verdad? Sabes que hago esto para protegerte, porque no quiero que te hagan daño, pero creo que eso ya te lo había dicho- Dice Harry aún sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas

Lo hiciste, pero no me hiciste caso al decirte que no me importaba- Dijo Ginny un tanto dolida por el recuerdo

Lo se… pero es que – Harry le empezó a acariciar la mejilla con la otra mano haciendo que ella volteara a mirarlo y susurró- no quiero perderte… eres todo para mi- _Eso es! Ya estás progresando Potter_

Yo tampoco quiero perderte Harry, pero cómo crees que me siento yo cuando veo en todos los líos que te metes, y no estoy hablando de Hogwarts por supuesto- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

Tienes razón- dijo sonriéndole de vuelta

Ves? Queremos lo mismo el uno para el otro- Susurró ella en sus labios

Harry la observaba, su rostro tan cerca, su aliento, sus pecas y lo último que vio fueron sus ojos marrones cuando decidió cerrar el breve espacio que había entre ellos y pudo sentir de nuevo sus labios rojos que se abrían lentamente para permitir el inicio de una danza lenta en la cual sus lenguas se encontraban, el calor del otro hacía que recordaran los momentos no muy lejanos que habían pasado, la confianza, la cercanía, la necesidad del otro… de pronto esto último se hizo presente, la necesidad del otro, el aumento de la intensidad del beso, la respiración agitada, sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora y Harry empezó a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de vacío que le produjo Ginny en su anterior beso, ese vacío que amenazaba con nublar sus pensamientos, pero que deseaba que le permitiera disfrutar del momento, inesperadamente haló a Ginny e hizo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas para que quedaran frente a frente, ella tuvo una extraña sensación en su ingle mientras hacía contacto con Harry, podía sentirlo debajo suyo, podía entender lo que le provocaba, se miraban el uno al otro, ambos con una mirada sombría que no habían visto antes, Harry tomó su cuello y la besó con toda la furia y la frustración que tenía desde que decidió dejarla, ahogando un gemido que salió de Ginny ante la inesperada intrusión, pero ella le devolvía el beso con desesperación, dándole a entender que ella también lo había extrañado, era una lucha de poder...

Se encontraban besándose como nunca, con el calor y la pasión con que jamás se habían atrevido a experimentar, Harry acariciaba la espalda de Ginny, la apretaba de vez en cuando, sus besos fueron bajando hacia su cuello y mientras tanto metió una mano por debajo de la camisa acariciando su espalda suave como se la había imaginado tantas veces, Ginny se estremeció ante el contacto y alzó su cuello para darle más acceso a Harry e instintivamente trataba de acercarse más a él, se movía lentamente sobre sus piernas con la ropa de por medio pero con una agradable sensación en medio de sus piernas, ante esto Harry bajó una de sus manos y la introdujo dentro de la pretina del short de la pijama que ella llevaba, estaba extasiado al notar lo que ella silenciosamente le estaba respondiendo lo que él se estaba preguntando hace apenas algunos minutos, ella también lo quería… Entre besos, Ginny pudo separarse lo suficiente para decirle en un susurro y con una voz que no reconoció- Aparécete en mi habitación por favor…- Ante esto Harry se levantó con las piernas de Ginny enroscadas en su torso y giró sobre sí mismo tratando de concentrarse en la habitación de la chica…

Milagrosamente Harry logró materializarse en la habitación de Ginny, aun besándose Harry retrocedió hasta que sus rodillas cedieron con el borde de la cama quedando sentado en ella, Ginny sobre él le levantó suavemente la camisa que junto con sus gafas quedaron a un lado y lentamente lo recostó sobre la cama, nerviosa pero un tanto segura Ginny comenzó a besar su torso, bajando lentamente por su camino feliz hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón, lo estaba volviendo loco, en eso Ginny intentó bajar el pantalón de Harry pero éste se sentó de repente y la acomodó sobre sus caderas, subiendo sus manos lentamente desde sus glúteos hasta la espalda por debajo de la camisa, el hecho de que Ginny no levara sostén lo hizo querer mucho más, Ginny subió sus manos y Harry quitó lentamente la camisa, admirando lo que tenía en frente, no había visto nada tan hermoso – Eres tan hermosa Ginny – Ante esto la chica adquirió un color rosa que a Harry le pareció adorable, con una mano tomó uno de sus pechos y tentativamente saboreó el otro, Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás y – Oh! – ese sonido le erizó los pelos de la nuca y los brazos a Harry, quería escuchar eso de nuevo, agarrándola de las caderas la acercó más y ella instintivamente rodeó la espalda de Harry con sus piernas y se apretó a su entrepierna, fue el turno de Harry de gruñir, y se besaban con pasión…

Sin perder el contacto Harry se giró y la recostó, puso sus manos en el borde de los shorts y los bajó lentamente apreciando el pequeño trozo de tela que lo separaba de Ginny, acarició sus muslos y se agachó para empezar a besar la cara interna de sus muslos subiendo lentamente… En esto Ginny no podía de la anticipación, se recostó sobre los codos para verlo, pero cada vez que Harry subía ella cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que lo sintió allí, su aliento cálido por encima de sus pantis, lo miró, verde contra chocolate, Ginny mordió su labio inferior y Harry la mordió – Harry!- gimió Ginny sensualmente – por favor – suplicó en un susurro, Harry se separó un poco y bajó sus pantis y se quedó admirándola así desnuda, toda para el _Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando!_… Ella nerviosa y sonrojada le devolvió la mirada _Merlín! Es tan guapo… Lo quiero para mi… _Lentamente se incorporó y ayudó a que se bajara los bóxer, sin ningún pudor Harry la recostó de nuevo y se posicionó encima de ella entre sus piernas semidobladas, lentamente se fue adentrando en ella, la sensación era abrumadora, no tenía comparación, caliente, húmedo _Oh es tan estrecho _a medida que entraba Harry suspiraba, hasta que llegó a un punto donde al avanzar se hizo aún más estrecho y escuchó su lamento, se paralizó…Una lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos y su cara denotaba dolor, físico dolor, al notar que Harry se detuvo Ginny abrió los ojos – Está bien, es normal que duela, continúa por favor – susurró alcanzando sus labios, se besaban lentamente y Harry avanzó aún más – Oh Harry! – nuevamente ese sonido… Se movían lentamente, al comienzo se acercaban lentamente, mientras Ginny se acostumbraba a la intrusión, cogiendo el ritmo fácilmente, Ginny nuevamente entrelazó sus piernas en la espalda de Harry – Oh!- gimieron al tiempo, se sentía más profundo, sintiendo un corrientazo por la espalda que llegaba hasta su ingle Ginny sentía que iba a explotar y empezó a gemir de placer y angustia, no quería que acabara, levantó la vista y lo vio haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que ella para que durara más, sus ojos cerrados, una vena que brotaba en su frente, la gota de sudor que resbalaba por un costado y las sensaciones que Harry le estaban provocando fueron suficientes para que ella con las manos en sus glúteos lo apretara contra sí, mientras sentía cómo se deshacía a su alrededor – Haarry-… Qué sonido más sensual, Harry abrió sus ojos a tiempo para verla, era increíble y se sentía increíblemente sensual, bajó su mirada para ver su cuerpo perlado de sudor, estremeciéndose contra él, pegándose más a él, con esto la tomó de las caderas y aumentó el ritmo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, sus embestidas cada vez más profundas y su agarre a las caderas de Ginny más fuertes, una –Oh! - , dos abrió sus ojos para ver a los ojos chocolates que lo miraban con pasión, tres, enterró su cabeza en la cabellera roja inundándose del perfume que tanto le gustaba mientras dejaba todo de sí dentro de su amada…

Se quedaron así unos minutos, luego Harry se retiró suavemente de Ginny, quien soltó un suspiro al sentir el vacío y se acomodó sobre el pecho del chico que acariciaba su cabello, se sentía tan bien, estar así, sin importarles nada, sin pensar en nada, solo los dos… El canto de las aves anunciaba que pronto amanecería y con ello volvía la realidad, Ginny levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos!, moría por ellos… Harry le devolvió la mirada y vió tristeza en ellos, a pesar de que ella sonreía, no quería recordarlos de esa manera

Ginny, no quiero que estés triste, sabes que tengo que marcharme

Lo sé, pero quiero ir contigo – dijo esperanzada en un susurro

No- dijo Harry rotundamente, sabía que la estaba hiriendo con estas palabras y era lo que menos quería hacer después de lo que acababan de vivir – Mírame Ginny – dijo cuando ella agachó la mirada, una lágrima bajaba lentamente – No quiero que llores, quiero que luches, que seas fuerte, que tengas fe en mi…

Tengo fe en ti Harry, pero es que me duele tanto estar lejos de ti, no saber nada va a ser una tortura… Ya es una tortura… - se quedó en silencio - Cuándo te vas?

No lo sé aún, pero en cualquier momento a partir de hoy – Ginny lo miró extrañada – hoy es la boda, se lo prometí a Ron, así que no hay nada que nos retenga – Dijo Harry apretándola contra si, haciéndole saber que no tenía nada que ver con ella, y así lo entendió

Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por regresar, por mantenerte a salvo…

Créeme Ginny, quiero regresar, pero… no se si lo logre… Te prometo daré lo mejor de mi para volver a estar juntos… Pero si no, por favor prométeme tu a mi que seguirás adelante

Pero… - Sus labios la callaron

Sin peros… prométemelo Ginny

Te lo prometo…

Se besaron hasta el cansancio e hicieron el amor una vez más, hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte en la ventana de Ginny, descubriendo dos amantes que pronto tendrían que separarse, para darle cara a una guerra que amenazaba con separarlos de por vida, por cosas del destino, esa noche fue la despedida perfecta, la última noche en La Madriguera…

Déjenme saber si les gustó... tengo otros en mente ;)


End file.
